fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor (Disney's Star 🌟
Note:to avoid confusion, please note that this is my Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor from the 1989 anime called ''Jushin Liger '' .If you or anybody else are interested in seeing the anime , please let me know in the comments section and I will be glad to give you the links ! Arigato and let's have a peaceful new year ! 'Introduction' Disney Princess of athletics Kamishiro Mai is the 11th official cure from the ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure and Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ''anime . She alongside with her twin sister Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter have also appeared in episode 41 of the first series but we're not fully introduced til' the studio Sunrise was legally notified by a legal representative at Toei Animation said that Yui and Mai were supposed to appear in the show but there were still changes needed to be made for the first series .(I got this from some of my secret anime news sources so don't judge me , please .) But, overall, Mai was pretty much the very first cure ever to handle the power of the meteor shower and wielding a giant meteor (controlling it without any casualties).It has also already been official that Mai and Yui are the second set of twins ever to have their own unique cure powers they were born with and they also finally get enough screen time in my manga works as well . 'Early Life' Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor was born on the same day just like her twin sister Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter on May 27,1970, at the Hellsing Organization Family Hospital at their family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� at 6:15 A.M. Their mother 's name was Farm Anice and their father was Hibiki Ryo .Several years after their birth , the girls were forced to go on their while trying to go look for their parents , but instead they run into Taiga Ken-who actually holds a family secret known as the Jushin Liger -which was one of the keys that will officially end the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983 . But during the war , Mai realizes that she too along with Yui were the only two eternal virgin women who were part of the Taiga clan and that they also hold a very special power -these events were the official signs of Mai realizing that she is Cure Meteor . Here in this scene, Mai and Yui can be seen awakening their cure powers while Ken is out and about battling against the Dragonite soldier . Like her sister Yui, Mai can also be a kind, passionate and a very tough-cookie-to-crack woman just like me , they also like anime and manga more than evil and lovestruck men -also like the rest of the eternal virgin cures along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia, Mai and Yui share one thing in common:to fight and protect Earth and humanity while bringing true peace and to keep this world from ending. Mai is also very interested in taking swift action against climate change, meaning that we need to act now before it's too late ! ￼￼￼￼ She is also very good at athletic skills-meaning that like me-her and Yui were both self-taught in handing weapons and martial arts ￼￼without getting hurt or messed up . Now that's what's up! Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2